1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of skin diseases.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, skin diseases include dermatitis whose principal symptom is inflammation of the skin, dermal ulcer causing rupture of the skin, skin keratosis showing abnormality in constituents for constituting the skin, and any disease of the skin caused by abnormal secretion and microorganism or parasites.
External preparations which have heretofore been used widely in the treatment of these skin diseases include zinc oxide ointments, adrenocortical hormone containing ointments, non-steroid antiphlogistic containing ointments, and antibiotic containing ointments.
Of these prior external preparations, the adrenocortical hormone containing ointments have markedly high therapeutic effects, but the degree and frequency of the adverse side effects are high and a rebound phenomenon is often observed. Furthermore, external preparations such as zinc oxide ointments are insufficient in therapeutic effects, but with minimal adverse side effects. In general, expected effects are difficult to attain by the use of these ointments when patients are suffering, in addition to skin diseases, from generalized diseases such as diabetes and rheumatism.
Particularly, no suitable external preparations for use in the treatment of bedsore, i.e., a dermal ulcer caused by such physical stimuli as pressure, have heretofore been found, and excellent pharmaceutical preparations for the treatment intended are demanded (cf. Shozaburo Nomachi et al. "Pharmacology and Treatment", 10, 10, 5793 (1982)). There is need for a measure to improve the state or condition of the diseases which require no operational means or which are unable to undergo operation.